Conditions
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Tamaki wants to go to Boston, read how he got his Grandmother's consent. Also see the birth of his first child, without any detail. Rated T because I said so.


**A.N:** Even though this is a romance between Tamaki and Haruhi, I would also like to add that this is a family piece between Tamaki and his grandmother. I will also be introducing one of my in this story, but she isnt very memorably at this point. She will go on to do great things, in future writing. At this point, I dont really care if you people review, or even like my writing, because there are so many ideas in my head that I might just start a whole "Next Generation" series. Look at my profile for the names and backstories of all of my and p.m me if you have any questions. Now enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran host club and know nothing about Japanese culture, so if anything is off in this story, please tell me.

* * *

><p>Last night I dreamt that I ran into a burning building and my hands caught on fire. It was a strange dream to be sure, but playing the piano right now, I can't even imagine life without my fingers, my hands.<p>

The door creaks open, and an elderly woman with long gray hair came in. She didn't interrupt my playing, and didn't say a single word until the song was finished.

"Why don't you play the one from the documentary, the one about Japanese landscape?" She says in an even voice, one both calm yet demanding.

Before playing the song, I took out a large envelope that I had been sitting on. I handed the envelope to my grandmother, who looked wary of the situation but still took it.

I played the beautiful song about hills and mountains, and when I hit the last note I didn't look up from the keys. I just sat there silently, until grandmother looked up from the paper she was holding.

"Why the sudden need to go to America?"

I still didn't look up from the keys. "It would be a great experience, don't you think? I've heard the Americans have strange customs, but delicious food." I kept rambling about the great wisdom America could give me, how it would broaden my world.

"You are half Japanese and half French; your world doesn't need much more broadening." She says after I finish.

We say nothing for a second, but I looked out the window, in a search of courage.

"Haruhi's going."

Grandmother leans a little bit on her feet before she walks over to her bed. She sets her hand on the bedpost and I get up from my seat and help her into bed. When she is secure, I walk back over to my piano bench. Before I sit, grandmother asks, "Do you love her?"

I answer before my butt hits the cushion. "Yes. More than I thought possible."

Normally I would begin playing now, but instead grandma says, "You are very much your father's child, so I won't be able to stop you. But if you want my blessing, there are a few conditions."

My head quickly shoots up and smile largely at my grandmother. "Anything, anything at all!"

She doesn't look at me. "Condition 1: You have to come back for all school holidays. The Americans are a bit full of themselves so there will be many holidays directed towards them."

"Of course Grandma! I'll come back every chance I get."

She gives me a stern look. "Don't interrupt me."

I sit back on the piano bench but keep the smile.

"Number 2: You get an apartment in this girls building, Boston is a very crime infested city."

I hadn't thought of that.

"Number 3: do not send me any pointless gifts. All I want is a snow globe. Number 4: You keep your grades as they are or better. If they drop below my liking I'll have you brought back to Japan."

Grandmother collects snow globes, for all of you who didn't know that.

"Number 5: When you marry this girl, I want it to be a private ceremony, with only close friends and family. There will have to be another ceremony of course, to invite the business partners. Number 6: Name your first daughter after me."

My eyes widen at these conditions. When I send grandmother a questioning look, she merely says, "I'm getting old, I want to know that my great-granddaughter will have a good name."

I smile. I love this old woman. I walk over to her bedside and give her a hug. She is surprised at first, but gradually, she lifts her arms around me.

She sets her head on my chest. "I just found you Tamaki. I don't want to lose you."

I back away and smile. "Grandmother, you'll never be able to get rid of me."

I walk and talk at the same time. "I will follow all of your conditions. Except 3."

She is about to say something, but her words are drowned out by a gleeful melody.

**Eight Years Later**

"Tamaki Suoh, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to rip you your throat and feed it to Antoinette!" Haruhi Suoh (Nee: Fujioka) screamed at her husband. They had been married nearly a year. He remembers when he phoned his father to tell him, but grandmother picked up instead.

"Hello?" the now nearly eighty year-old woman said into the phone.

"Grandmother? Hello is father there."

"I'm afraid he's at a meeting. Where are you calling from Tamaki? You sound a thousand miles away."

I chuckled a bit at this. "That's funny grandma, because I am."

She of coarse thought I was joking. '' Tamaki, I had you and Haruhi over for dinner less than a week ago."

I restrain myself from laughing really hard. "It's true grandma. Haruhi and I got married in Las Vegas. I'm afraid I'll have to run; the pay phone won't let me talk much longer. I love you, and please relay this message to Father."

I hung up then. When I returned home, one of the maids said grandmother had dropped and broken the phone after I hung up.

Now, about 8 months after that, Haruhi is about to have my baby.

I pace in the waiting room. Kyoya tells me to calm down and sit.

"How do you expect me to sit? Obviously something is wrong, or else they would have let me back there!" I will confess that I was nervous, extremely, but I didn't like the look on Kyoya's face when I said this.

"Let me talk with the nurse." He stood up and walked over to the nurses' station.

I sit while he does this. I lean my head back and look at the ceiling.

"Milord!" My neck snapped into place, and I saw a very strange thing.

Hikaru and Kaoru once told me that the best part about being twins was that they only had to get one present, since they didn't care or know people well enough to get them another one. This, of course, was not the case for Haruhi and me.

The twins had not only both gotten giant stuffed animals (Hikaru a bear, Kaoru a cat), but they had both also gotten different flower arrangements, different balloons, and, for some odd reason, a different cake.

"Mother told us that after she had Ageha, she craved sweets."

I thought about eating the cake, but I heard a faint scream come from the direction of the rooms. I couldn't think about food.

"Well," Kyoya started, pushing his glasses up his nose as he did so. "Apparently there's something wrong with the baby's position, so they will have to do a C-section."

Kaoru's mouth hit the floor. "Like, they're going to cut Haruhi open? Boss, are you okay with that?"

It took me a while to answer.

"I read that more things can go wrong if it's a C-section. I've also heard that if the baby is born too late, it can have severe repercussions." My lip is quivering now. "I don't know what to do. Haruhi is hurting, my daughter is hurting, and I don't know how I can help. If I can."

"Tama-chan," I high-pitched voice came from out of nowhere. I turn my head to the left and see Honey, with Mori standing not too far behind.

"Haruhi's going to be alright. She's strong. The baby is part you, part Haruhi, so she's twice as strong. Everything's going to work out."

After his speech, Honey walks over to the chocolate cake, and swipes his finger through it.

"THAT'S FOR HARUHI!" The twins scream at the same time.

The little blonde boy yelped and ran to Mori, who allowed him to climb on his shoulders.

We all sat for a moment, Kyoya ironically the one to break the silence.

His cell-phone had bleeped, and when he got back from taking the call, he had a slight grin on his face. "Good news, Tamaki. The hospital is allowing you to be in the room with Haruhi."

I'm so in shock, I ran to hug him.

"Thanks." I whisper into his ear. "I'll say hello to your goddaughter for you."

When I leave, I tap Kyoya on the shoulder and sneak a glance his way. He seems to be in shock.

_And I'm the stupid one._ I think, laughing internally._ Me and Haruhi's most responsible friend so isn't our first choice for a godparent._

When I make it to the door of Haruhi's O.R, I look in the window. When we were younger, I once overheard her telling Mei that she couldn't imagine herself being pregnant, since she had such a tiny frame. Since 16 she had blossomed, amazingly during our stay in Boston. I myself didn't notice until she bent over one day and I caught a glimpse of her slightly curvier backside. Now her hips were much wider, and her stomach extended far. She looked so beautiful.

She moved her neck so that she could see me, and smiled brightly when she did. She lifted her hand to wave. I waved back. A nurse walked next to Haruhi's table, and she stopped her. She whispered something into the nurse's ear and pointed to me. The nurse smiled and came towards the door. She opened it and said to me, "You need a gown and a hair net to be back here. Would you like me to show you the cart?" I shake my head up and down vigorously.

When I'm at the cart putting on the gown, I hear, "Tamaki, I need to speak to you real quick." I turn quickly to see grandmother, walking towards me in a walker.

"Grandmother, what are you doing here?" I say while straightening the hair net.

"I came to see my great-grandchild be born. I also came to say good luck. Pass that message to your wife as well."

I smile at her, and then give her a hug. "Thanks grandma."

She merely scoots away and says, "Well I had to tell you this. Anne-Sophie and your father are hysterical over this. Not to mention your wife's father, acting like both a woman and a man at the same time."

We share a quick smile, before I run back to the O.R.

"Oh, and by the way Tamaki,"

I stop running to hear what she has to say.

"Don't forget my conditions."

Honestly, I didn't remember what she said until about four hours later, when I was holding my little girl in my arms.

"She's so tiny." I whisper to Haruhi, whom I had climbed into the little hospital bed with.

"She's going to grow up looking just like you, Tamaki." Haruhi says.

"I disagree." I say, and she her roll her eyes and laugh, since we disagree on most things. "I think she'll grow up to look just like you. Look at her eyes, they are shaped exactly like yours, and she's so tiny."

Haruhi laughs again at this. "Why don't we talk about what we can control, like what her name will be."

Right than, I think of my grandmother's conditions.

"How about Shizue." I recommend. Haruhi gives me a strange look, while she didn't hate my grandmother, she never particularly liked her. For some reason, my grandmother was the only person she held a grudge against.

"I thought you would pick something like Natsumi. It means beautiful after all."

I begin to sweat a bit. I had never told Haruhi the full extent of my grandmother's conditions for me to go to Boston. "Well, I-I may have promised grandmother that I would name our first child after her. It was one of her conditions to let me go to Boston."

I'm positive that if Haruhi wasn't hopped up on a variety of medications, she would pummel me. Instead, all she said was, "Let's flip a coin. Head I get to choose tails you get to choose."

Let's just say, it landed on tails.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it. For all of you who haven't read my other Ouran piece <em>On a March day<em>, Haruhi dies when Shizue is 11. I didnt think of Zue until I had already written bios for all the other , so it felt right to have a story about her be first. On a different subject, I need a Beta reader. My grammer is crap and I want people to start paying more attention to my words instead of my bad grammer. So please, if anyone wants to be my beta, please p.m me.


End file.
